66:The Lilo Adventures of Chicken Run
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Stitch accidentally turned the gang into chickens and they must escape Tweety's Farm and return to human form.
1. Tweedy's Farm

The kids were returning home from school with Wallace at the front porch, "Ready for the weekend everyone?" Wallace asked.

"We are Mr. Wallace," Gary answered, "All of our homework is turned in."

"Where will be going?" Tucker asked

"We'll be going to Tweedy's Farm." he said, "Home to the Tweedy's chicken."

Later they arrived at a poorly done chicken farm where they come across a serious looking woman with black hair. "You again?"

"Hello, Mrs. Tweedy." Wallace said, "It's good to see you again."

"You're not going to take our parts again are you?" Mrs. Tweedy asked in anger.

"No," Wallace answered, "I'm going to take these American kids on a tour.

As they were getting to Hut 17, Stitch got out a book and read a spell, "Cock a doodle, Cluck, Cluck Luck, Roosting Red Luck!".

There he accidentally turned The Celestian Alliance into chickens. The gang was horrified by this, "Look what you did to us?" Kiki shouted.

Then an obese man came in, he was Mrs. Tweedy's husband, "Mr. Tweedy, "What are you 7 chickens doing out here?" Mr. Tweety asked as he placed them into the farm.

Then the ponies were looking around when they saw Stitch with a spell book, much to Twilgiht's anger, "Stitch," she snapped, "Did you steal my shapeshifting book?"

"Ih," Stitch said, "And meega turned kids into chickens and roosters."

Then Mrs. Tweedy started to come. Stitch dropped the book by accident. Stitch had to leave it behind for his safety. Mrs. Tweedy saw the book and it'll be perfect to balance her dining room table.

A red hen with a green hat told them to come inside. She explained that she saw them turn into chickens by accident by Stitch. She's also said that they've been trying to bust out of the place for years. Now they needed some help.

"I know some guys who can help us," Sam said.

Meanwhile, Wallace turned his head and he saw that the kids were missing. He started to freak out. Gromit calmed down and he started to look around for the kids.

He found out that they have been turned into chickens and Gary told them that it's best if they get out of this themselves. Gromit agreed cause he didn't want anyone to find out about Equestria's existence.

Later that night, they met up with their old friends Nick and Fletcher the sales mice. They needed some parts for their next project, a catapult. Then Ginger have thought about wide open space and fresh air. Unfortunately, one of them, "Bunty" thought it was ridiculous.

She left the place in sadness, "Oh Heaven please help us." Ginger sighed


	2. Chicken pie machine

In the sky was a rooster shouting, "FFFRRRREEEEEEEEEEDDOOOMMMMMM!"

Then he fell down and got unconscious, then a chicken feed holder crushed him. Quickly, Lilo and the gang lifted it up while Bunty carried the rooster in. Once inside, Babs placed a bandage on him.

"I know this guy," Kiki recalled, "He's Rocky The Rhode Island Red."

"Yeah," Frank recalled, "He was in that circus we went to last week."

"Circus?" Babs asked,

"Wallace took us to the circus and we saw him shot out of the cannon." Betty Ann explained, "It looked like he was flying."

"That's it," Ginger shouted, "We'll fly out."

"I had enough of the spotlight," "My former owner was constantly taking me to showcases, interviews and other things that don't have any privacy. So I decided to escape from the cannon."

The heard a knock outside, revealing to be the ponies and Stitch, "Tay okay?" Stitch asked.

"While we were trying to get the book back," Twilight explained, "I saw this crazy contraption that makes pies come out?"

"You should see the interior of the Tweedy home." Rarity said, "It needs a total makeover."

"What?" shouted the gang.

Inside they saw that it was a chicken pie machine and Mrs. Tweedy thought that she would make more money from it. Tucker looked closely to a vent and fell in. The gang decided to go after him. They quickly went down a pipe to a pie dough part, where they meet Tucker, "We're stuck!" Sam shouted

Quickly, they escaped and landed on a flat pie surface. They got into a pie pan and got covered in mixed veggies. Before they were squirted with gravy, Frank blocked it with a carrot, but they got covered with a pie top. As they popped out they were in a dark room, "It's like an oven in here!." Tucker said with amazement.

Then fire came up and the door was about to close. They made it out in time. Then they saw that the carrot blocking the gravy couldn't take the pressure and it exploded. They needed to get out of here fast, "Hurry!" shouted Lilo.

At an open door, they escaped. They quickly rushed to the other chickens and warned them about the pie machine, "We don't have much time," Mac said,

"Fowler" Ginger said to the elderly rooster, "Remember what you said about being a mascot for the RAF?"

"Yes." Fowler answered, "Those days in the Royal Air Force were amazing.

"We'll," Ginger replied, "We'll make a plane."


	3. Escaping the farm

Nick, Fletcher, and Stitch were looking for the tools when they got sent to the living room. There Stitch found the spell book and made his escape.

Everyone started working on the plane while Mr. Tweedy tried to fix the machine. Once it was done, they were ready, "We die free chickens or die to try" Ginger said.

"Scramble" shouted Fowler as everyone got ready.

As they were about to get ready, Mrs. Tweedy found out and decided to catch them for dinner.

"Incase of emergency, the exits are on the front and back," Nick said,

"What's going on?" Stitch said.

"It's an announcement like they do on airplanes." Betty Ann explained.

As they were taking off, Mrs. Tweedy saw the whole thing going on. She was not happy about it. While they were peddling, Lilo told them to change them back when they land. Suddenly, Mrs. Tweedy was climbing the Christmas lights that were hooked onto the plane. Stitch decided to handle this himself.

"Good luck Stitch!" Ginger shouted.

"Aloha Tweedy," Stitch said.

"What kind of animal are you?" Mrs. Tweedy asked.

"Me so cute and fluffy," Stitch said.

He quickly cut the Christmas lights, "Bye Bye" Stitch shouted as Mrs. Tweedy fell.

"Bombs away!" shouted Fowler

Mrs. Tweedy landed in the gravy pressure which clogged the machine. Then it explosion, gravy flew everywhere. Stitch thought it looked yummy. Mr. Tweedy came in, opened the door, and was amazed that was covered in goo.

"I told you they weren't organized." Mr. Tweedy said as he pushed the door on Mr. Tweedy.

"We did it!" shouted Babs

Down below they saw Wallace's house and they decided to get off there. "Thanks for helping us Lilo." Ginger said.

"No prob," Lilo replied as they jumped out.

Fluttershy and Rainbow quickly caught them and they landed safely on the ground, "Awesome escape" Rainbow commented.

"Oh, my" Fluttershy said, "For a second I thought you would become food."

"Now to change you guys back," Stitch said as he held onto the spell book.

"Rooster, feather, cockarona too," Stitch said as they turned back to humans.

"You guys okay?" Rainbow asked.

"Let's do it again!" Tucker shouted.

"No Tucker." Lilo said, "That's enough for one night."

"Children." Wallace said, "Why don't you come in. We're about to have some fried chicken."

The gang started to get disgusted.

"You know," Kiki said, "We'll make cheese sandwiches instead Wallace."

The end.

 **In memory of Peter Sallis 1921-2017**


End file.
